When It Rains
by Kittypride16
Summary: May and Drew have been going out for a while now, and May is noticing a few changes in Drew's behavior. Will she figure out what is going on before it is too late. When It Rains by Paramore.Very minor Ikarishipping and Pokeshipping. Major Contestshipping
1. Say It Again and Mean It

Okay, Kittypride here. Well as you know a story ended meaning another must began as you also know, I have been trying something other than what I usually write, but I think it is coming along well… so without further to do a song fic…. Of course multi-chaptered because that is what I am best at ….lol. Maybe my next will be a one-shot…. Maybe! But yeah… story alert this.

"And when it rains on this side of town

It touches everything

Just say it again and mean it."

May sat in class staring at her boyfriend, friend… or so she thought. Drew Hayden was her love from her journey; he always seemed to make her happy. Make her try harder. Make her feel special. Make her, well, want him. Now she finally had him. The problem was though, he had been acting really strange lately. And they had to talk… ASAP.

" Hey May." Dawn said quietly as she poked the girl breaking her glance. " What's wrong? You have been acting weird all week. You barely say anything. And you won't even help me on my homework anymore."

" Dawn, I never helped you with your homework." May said rolling her eyes. Her friend just giggled. They were all "A" students and best friends. Misty, May, and Dawn.

" Dawn is right May," Misty interjected. " You have been kind of out of it. You have been zoning out ever since this weekend, when you decided that you didn't want to come to the fair with us. I am worried. What happened? Is everything okay?"

May sighed, she knew she couldn't hide these kinds of things from her friends for long, but she just didn't want to tell them about the doubts she had been having lately. They, well everyone, thought they were a perfect couple, Drew and her, but in reality, they had issues… especially when it came to communicating. May, was one to be open she liked sharing her feelings, and she didn't mind taking other's advice to make her feel better. Drew on the other hand was arrogant. He like to solve everything to do things himself and if he was having trouble with something he would get really distant, kind of like this past to weeks.

" Well, do you want to tell us about it?" Dawn asked as she poked the girl out of her daydream once more.

" Quiet. Do I need to separate you three? " The teacher inquired from the front of the classroom. The three girls shook their heads "no" and went back to finishing their work. Ten minutes later the bell rang and the class filed out.

" Drew?" May said quietly while approaching the green haired boy. He turned ad waited for her to catch up, so they could walk home… as usual. " Drew. What's wrong you ha -- --" May was cut short as it began to rain over the couple. Drew looked up and smiled.

" As usual, I was prepared for this." Drew said as he took out his umbrella. Making sure to hold it over himself and not May. " Don't tell me that you didn't know it was going to ran again?" Drew said smirking at May who was getting drenched from the rain.

" Hey just let me under." May said as she began to pull the umbrella over herself.

" Don't think so." Drew said letting out a laugh as he began to run ahead with the umbrella causing May to run behind. May giggled, she knew he was playing but sometime, he could be so stupid.

" Come back here now." May called as she ran behind Drew at full speed. She finally got close enough and tackled him to the ground. May and Drew both rolled into a puddle and continued to laugh as they got off the ground. Drew picked up the umbrella and laughed to himself.

" Here May you can have it." He said handing the umbrella over to her. May thanked him as she took the umbrella and lifted it over her head, to find that she was still getting wet. May looked up at the umbrella and noticed that all the prongs were facing the opposite way. In fact the entire umbrella was flipped inside out, they must have fell on it when she tackled him. May looked to Drew and say him running ahead laughing.

" I'm going to kill you!' She said laughing and running after the boy once again. They finally came to a halt on May's porch. " You are so crazy." May said while leaning over to catch her breath. Drew laughed once again and said down on May's small porch swing. May caught her breath and joined him on the swing.

" You know Drew, you have been acting really strange lately. Is everything okay?" May asked as she turned to face her boyfriend rather concerned.

" Fine." Drew answered rather dismissively. " I have just been thinking a lot that's all."

" I know but you have been pretty quiet. Plus we haven't even been to the fair once yet, and we always go a few times." May said staring in to his eyes looking for some kind of reassurance. " Are you sure there is nothing we should be talking about?" She tired once more.

" Not unless you have something to say." Drew said shrugging. The two sat there for a few more minutes. Drew finally stood up and turned to leave, but then turned back to look into May's worried eyes. " Trust me May." Drew said pulling a rose from his lunch box, and gently placing it into her hands. " This has nothing to do with us, just some weird things that have been going around at my house. Don't worry though. I promise I love you and I will make it up to you later." May sighed as her grip tightened on the rose in her hand.

" You promise?" May asked hopefully.

" Nope." Drew said while rolling his eyes. " Of course I promise. Do I ever lie to you?" He said smiling as he kissed her softly and then ran out into the rain once more to get to his house. May sighed once more, she knew he meant what he said, but she just wished he could say it without joking around, just once. She then threw the broken umbrella to the side of the porch and headed inside. She had a lot of homework to do, she was starving and of course, she was expecting a call from Dawn and Misty soon. She looked into the rain once more and then shut the door behind her.

So here is chapter numero uno. Lol. Well I hope you like it; I am expecting it to be about 9 or 10 chapters long. Anyways, add this to your alerts and favorites, and don't forget to review… I will be updating soon… hopefully. Lol.


	2. The Bottom of the Blackest Hole

Alright, I am back... I was waiting for at least eight reviews on my first chapter and I got them.... next time I am waiting for nine. Anyway, again add this to your favorites, and your author alert. Love yall... so without further to do.

"We don't miss a thing.

You made yourself a bed at the bottom

Of the blackest hole. (BLACKEST HOLE)

And convinced yourself

That it is not the reason you don't see the sun anymore"

The next day of class came quickly for May. She had spent all night studying and talking on the phone, and she had to rush to get ready for school. And now, now Dawn had just pointed out the humongous stain on her shirt.

" Oh my God." May groaned as she wiped over the stain with a white paper towel in the girl's bathroom.

" Don't worry." Dawn said smiling while pulling out a small pen like item from her purse. " I've got this!" She exclaimed gleefully. She then swiftly proceeded to mark over the stain with the item. " There." She said smiling once more. " Just give it a second."

" Oh my God. Is her shirt turning white?" Misty asked pushing herself from the bathroom wall. " Let me see that." She demanded as she snatched the pen from her friend. " Dawn... this has bleach in it." Misty said while rolling her eyes.

" WHAT!!" May screeched furiously.

" No, no wait, see this is the one wit--- oh...sorry." Dawn said sheepishly shrugging her shoulders. " Well you can always cover it with a jacket or something." May sighed as she fell to the floor in front of the mirror.

" Just great," May muttered as she slapped both hands over her face. " Not only do I have bags under my eyes, but now I have a big white stain on my favorite red shirt. No one can miss this." She said pointing at the obvious mark.

" Well about the bags, I could re ---" Dawn was cut off as Misty put her finger to her mouth.

" Don't worry May, there are no lines or anything under your eyes okay." May nodded wearily as Misty comforted her." Plus, you know Drew will give you his jacket."

" I don't want to go out there like this." May groaned. " Plus you know Drew. ' What did you do this time May? You are such a baby, only Pre-K kids spill stuff on themselves. Yet, since you obviously need my assistance, again...'" May said in a mocking tone.

" Don't worry May. Dawn will go and get it.... right Dawn." Misty said glaring at the blue haired girl. Dawn shook her head wearily.

" Fine." She huffed. " If Paul is with him. I don't think I will make it back. You guys will probably have to rescue me from detention." Dawn said pushing open the door.

" Just hurry, class starts in about ten minutes." Misty yelled behind her.

" Hey Drew!" Dawn yelled to the emerald haired boy. As she ran down the hallway to catch up with him. " Hey Drew, May real--- why are you staring at me like that?" She asked looking up at one of Drew's two companions, Paul. His other friend Ash stood on the other side. Yet, Dawn didn't notice him too much.

" Huh." Paul grunted as he turned his back on her. " I'll catch up with you guys later." He said as he began to walk away slowly.

" You are SO FREAKIN' RUDE!!!" Dawn yelled behind him, putting emphasis on the last few words.

" I just don't have time to tell with troublesome people like you." Paul said as he continued to walk not even turning once to face her.

" What!" Dawn screeched as she ran at full speed jumping on the boy's back, knocking him down onto the floor.

" DAWN!!" One of the English teacher yelled. Obviously she had seen the whole ordeal. " Get to the office immediately." She yelled once more.

" Can I go to the bathroom first?" Dawn asked as she pulled herself up from the ground, kicking Paul's side discretely. The teacher sighed as Dawn grabbed Drew's jacket from his hand as ran to the bathroom. Leaving all three boys and the teacher staring behind her.

" Guys, I am in trouble again." Dawn said as she threw the jacket over to May." HE was there... and as rude as ever." Dawn sighed. " I don't get it. I act nice to him, well, when he is being nice to me."

" Dawn, what did you do this time?" Misty asked as she watched May fumble in her jacket.

" Well, I kind of jumped on him..." Dawn said trailing off into thought.

" That's not new." May said turning to her group to proceed to class. " How did you get caught... he usually doesn't bother to tell... it is not like you could ever really hurt him." May said while holding the door open for her friends as they all walked out single file.

" He didn't, I got caught by Mrs. Davis." Dawn said while sticking her tongue out. " Anyways, it is off to the Principal's office. Don't wait for me at lunch.. I won't be there."

" See you second period Dawn." They both called out to her as they walked into the classroom dorm. Dawn waved bye before getting down the hall.

" Okay, so Mrs. Davis totally over exaggerated and told them that I pretty much hurled myself at Paul... as if I was sexually attracted to him or something." Dawn rolled her eyes as Misty laughed. " Then well, of course I argued back and told them it wasn't like that and that he pretty much had it coming, you know. Then she was all like, ' young lady with that short skirt you have on you were about to let him see everything... and we cannot tolerate that." Dawn said while sticking out her tongue and crossing her eyes. Misty laughed and laid her head on the desk. " May... hello are you in this conversation?" Dawn said looking at her friend who seemed to be staring out into space.

" Sorry... I have been thinking about Drew that's all." May said sighing as she laid her face down on the desk. " He is still acting weird, I mean he hasn't made a smart remark in weeks and that one he did yesterday in the rain was nothing compared to usual. I mean he even let me catch him." May said sighing again.

" He does look kind of out of it this week." Dawn said as all three of them turned to face the group of boys on the other side of the chemistry lab. Drew sat there poking the dead frog while Ash stabbed it a few times. Paul just sat there staring at them both disgustedly. Ash mumbled something, and all three boys turned to look at the girl's. Just as Paul's eyes met Dawn's he held up his middle finger at her. Misty and May gasped.

" Why... that... arrogant... little..." Dawn fumed.

" Are you girl's finished? " Mrs. Garner asked as she went over to check on the group. The girl's nodded and the teacher checked them off. " Alright, you girl's go and clean up and get ready for dismissal." She said lightly as she moved to the next table.

" Thank you." May and Misty said in unison as the dragged Dawn on behind who was still glaring at Paul, who had obviously lost interest since he was turned around writing on his paper. The girls washed up and left as soon as the bell rang.

" Drew, I have a few questions for you kay' ?" May asked as the walked along the path to May's house. Drew shrugged and May proceeded to talk. " Why haven't you been saying anything arrogant lately?" Drew looked at her as if she were crazy, making May feel the need to explain. " I mean, you always have something smart to say, or twist up my words as if I were complimenting you or something..." May trailed off.

" I don't know, does it matter?" Drew said distantly, after a few minutes of contemplation.

" Yeah, and that is the other thing... what is up with your new change of attitude? I don't like it." May said as she sat down on the steps to her porch that they had just waited a few more minutes and shook his head,

" I don't know." He said quietly.

" And when did you start not knowing? The all - powerful Drew that I knew, never not know ?" May said standing up to face him.

" Look. It doesn't matter. None of it matters... it doesn't matter how I used to act and it doesn't matter how I act now. You know what the truth is I don't care anymore, why strive to be perfect when everyone is going to find something they don't like about you anyway? What is the point." Drew yelled, then he calmed a bit and looked at her blank expression.

" I never thought there was anything wrong with you." She said quietly.

" Yeah, I know, that is why I don't deserve you. You put up with me like what I do is okay. I am not good enough... why don't you just find a new boyfriend."

" I would never do that." May said trying to hold back some tears.

" Yeah, well you should. This is as good as I am going to get so you might as well get used to it. It won't get any better for me." Drew said as he walked off the porch. " See you tomorrow May." He added as he walked away leaving May very hurt and confused.

That is chapter two, I hope you like it, it only took me like forever lol. Anyway, remember comments are appreciated and I do keep count. LATER!!!!


	3. How Could You Do It?

Okay, chapter three... got to love me lol... I know this is going slowly, but I will try to make it better. Or faster. By the way, guess what yall' there is a Cullen in my class. I meant on to the story.

" And no, oh

How could you do it?

Oh, I

I never saw it coming

No, oh

I need an ending

And why can't you stay

Just long enough to explain? "

May lay in her bed, wrapped tightly inside the covers that twisted around her legs and body. She wasn't asleep, she was just thinking. She didn't know what was going on with Drew. She didn't know what else to do, she had talked to him, asked him, and now she didn't know wheater he even wanted to explain it to her. However, the last thing she wanted to do was concern Misty and Dawn. They were her best friends, but they both always took everything to extremes. " Mom, I am sleeping." May mumbled as the door to her room was opened.

" I am not mom." Max said as he walked over and poked the girl through the sheets with the tip of the phone. " Phone. Can you believe someone actually wants to talk to you." May let out a low growl and Max set the phone on the desk and began to walk out of the room. " Even if it is your boyfriend." May jumped up when she heard that it was Drew on the phone.

" Max, why didn't you tell me?" May asked as she dashed to the desk. Max rolled his eyes and left shutting the door behind him. " Drew?" May questioned into the phone. " Drew?" May asked one more time. She then heard the phone disconnect and the dial tone hummed in her ear. " Great." She said sarcastically as she set the phone back down and went to fix her hair and get ready for the day. When Drew called on Saturday's, the usually meant that they were going out somewhere. May went down stairs for breakfast and was shocked to see Drew sitting at the table with her mom, dad and brother. " Whaa..." May stuttered out as she stood in the dining room door frame. Drew smirked at her and the family laughed.

" Look who finally decided to show up." Drew said still smirking, obviously trying to hold back a laugh. " You know May, I think your shirt would fit better the other way." May looked down in mock horror as she noticed that the tag was sticking out towards her face, and the shirt was facing the wrong way.

" Hum, I wanted to wear it like this." May sat haughtily as she tried to keep the rest of her dignity. Max continued to laugh as her mom and dad chuckled at their daughter's childish antics. " So since when did you start coming by before being invited." May said glaring at Drew, clearly blaming him for her wardrobe problem.

" Hey I was invited." Drew said pushing the bangs away from his face once more. "Just not by you. Actually, from what I heard, it would take a hurricane to get you out of bed." May's blood boiled as she started to stuff the contents of the plate into her mouth.

" Well, I am glad there were no natural disasters, Drew." May said trying to calm herself as she continued to stuff the food into her mouth.

" Chew with your mouth closed and don't talk with your mouth full, dear." Caroline, May's mom, reminded her as she ate.

" You know," Drew said chuckling. " I was beginning to think you had bad manners all the time."

" Shut it." May said as she slung her spoon towards him , almost as a threat. Little did she realize that the grits were still on the spoon. The contents flung onto Drew's face and green polo. Drew sighed as May began to laugh at the sight. Max and his dad tried to hold back some laughter as Caroline looked at May disapprovingly. May meant her mom's gaze and stopped laughing.

" Drew. If you want to clean your self up there is wash clothes and towels in the cupboard under the bathroom sink. Drew nodded as he excused himself from the table and headed upstairs. " May Maple." Her mom said as she looked at her daughter again, the same disapproving frown sat on her face.

" Sorry mom," May said as she picked up her now empty plate and headed towards the sink. " It was an accident." May sat as he put the plate down and began to head for the stairs. " Not as if he didn't deserve it." She added muttering lightly as she turned to run up the stairs, but Drew meant her at the first step.

" I have to be on my way now May," Drew hesitated as he noticed her family watching him. " But I do need to talk to you. Walk me to the door?" He asked as he took hold of her arm.

" 'Kay." May managed to say as she walked as casually as possible under Drew's grip. " What's up?" May asked as the got on the porch. May shut the door behind them.

" Well, May, I am sorry, I just wanted to tell you, that I think this..." Drew paused trying to find a better or easier way to explain. " That we, should be over." May's jaw dropped as she stared at the emerald boy who refused to make eye contact with her. " I just thought it would be better to tell you in person, then to..." Drew trailed off as he glanced at May's expression quickly. She stood there as the words sunk into her mind and then meant my gaze.

" What do you mean?" She asked as she quickly shifted her weight from one foot to the other. " I don't get it." I opened my mouth to speak, but she started talking once more. " Drew.... Drew, what did I do?" She asked as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. Drew stood there dumbfounded. He had braced himself for this reaction, but once he actually saw her crying he began to break down. " I am not good enough am I ?" She said as she fell to her knees on the porch.

" No, May...." Drew led off trying to figure out the best way to say the words. " You know I love you, but, I am just not good enough for you ok." Drew then found himself trying to hold the moist tears in his eyes as he tried his best to make since. " May, I am moving, and I think I should let you go so you can be free to date whoever." May's tears began to sound like shrieks of pain as she cried louder.

" Moving?" She managed to breathe between her heavy pain filled tears. " When why?" Drew couldn't bare to watch this any more, and he ran from the porch towards his house. May held out her hand towards the boy's retreating shadow, but it was to late, he was gone. A few hours had passed and May pulled herself together on the porch and decided to come and see Drew. As she approached the white house that was so familiar to her, it looked strange. She then began to notice there were no blinds in the windows, no noise coming from the house, no lights, no nothing. She panicked and began to run even faster towards the house but a few feet away, she saw a " For Sale By Owner" sign in the ground. And then she saw the doormat, reeves and everything missing. May went to the house and pulled on the door in disbelief, but it didn't open. She then gingerly knelt down on the ground in tears. She knew that this was really the end.

AWWW poor May, at least you know this isn't the end right... anyway, I want comments... now!!! Anyway, check out my new story. _**CRYSTAL RIVERS ACADEMY**_ and remember _**READ AND REVIEW!!!**_


	4. Just Running Away

Thank You Everyone!!! I love the reviews, so I have come back to write another chapter. Um... I hope you enjoy this one, and remember to review for me... That makes me happy! :)

" And when it rains

Will you always find an escape?

Just running away

From all of the ones who love you

From everything..."

" May wake up." May's eyelids fluttered slightly at the sounds of the unwelcoming noise. " Come on May, we need to talk." May's eyes finally fully opened as she sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes. Soon her two best friends forms came clearly into view sitting on the bed. May looked at both their worried faces, but still wasn't ready to talk, and opened her mouth to say something. Instead a yawn escaped her lips and a few mumbles. " What?" Dawn questioned. That was her voice, she was surprised she hadn't recognized the sickly sweet sound even through her slumber.

" I said what are you doing here?" May stretched and then glance over at the clock, it was 7:30 am. She then groaned and threw the covers back over her head and face. " And why am I awake?"

" May, sweetie," Misty started hesitantly. " your mom called us when Paul carried you home off of Drew's lawn." May's limb body flew back up into a sitting position. She remembered it vaguely but thought it was all just a bad dream. " And yeah, I guess it was early but we have been here all night. We decided that this would be a good time as any to call an emergency sleepover." May's eyes teared slightly but she tried her hardest to keep them all in.

" I was carried home?" She asked as she tried to remember everything that happened the day before. She remembered him saying he was leaving, then she remembered pulling and slamming her fist against the abandoned door. She couldn't hold out any longer as tears began to spill down her cheeks. " He's really gone ?!" She said while looking at her friends, it wasn't a question, but just in case there was any hope that she was wrong she looked at them. They both nodded their heads with sullen expressions plastered to their face. May then grabbed onto Misty shirt and cried on her shoulder. Soon after she felt Dawn's soothing pats circling her back as she closed her eyes slipping back into unconsciousness.

" We have Chinese." Misty said holding a tray of ramen and chicken up under May's nose. May yawned and gladly accepted the food that her friend held out to her.

" Leave it to May to wake up for food." Dawn said giggling. Misty and May joined in and things began to go back to normal.

" Hey you guys?" May questioned. She knew her friends would understand, but right now it hurt a little to even think about him. " Do you think..." She paused, Misty and Dawn stared at her expectantly. It wasn't like her to be so coy in front of them, they shared pretty much everything. Dawn nudged her softly almost begging her to continue. " Do you think we could go and visit him?" She looked into her friends faces as they all gave her zoned out stares. " I mean it is a Sunday, and I am sure..."

" Do you think that is a good idea?" Dawn asked as she moved closer to May, taking the girl's hands into her own. " I mean, yesterday you were so devastated. I mean, do you want to see him so soon." May sat on the bed absorbing Dawn's words, she knew they were true but they stung any way.

" Yes I am sure." May repeated nodding several times. Misty and May nodded agreeing with her. IF she was ready, they would be there to help out one hundred percent, and if something happened, they would also be there to catch her before she fell.

" Well, do you know where he went? Because, I would gladly borrow my mom's car and drive." Dawn gave Misty a questioning look. " What?" She stuck her tongue out at Dawn and held up a small card up out of her bag. " I have my license." May and Dawn laughed and then May nodded.

" I don't know where he is, but I am sure Paul or Ash would know." Dawn nodded and quickly got on her phone. She then snatched a piece of paper out of one of May's notebooks and jotted a few lines down on the sheet of paper. She then made a few kissing noises, giggled and hung up the phone. She then handed the paper to May. " Thanks so much. So you think we could go." Misty nodded giving the girl the a - okay symbol as she hung up the fun.

" My mom said sure thing. Yet we have to be home before dark you know." Dawn and May nodded as they piled into the car. " Well, here we are." Sure enough the place had " For Sale" sign pulled down hanging out of the trash can. The familiar green blinds were hanging in the window. " This has to be it." Misty pulled into the driveway, and the three girls walked to the door and Dawn knocked since May didn't have the courage.

" Hello?" Mrs. Hayden said as she answered the door pulling it back far enough that the big brown boxes that they had used to move stuff in was seen in the corner. " May, Misty, and Dawn. How nice to see you." She said smiling and opening the door completely letting them in. " Are you here to help Drew get settled?" She ask her smile fading as she began to look sympathetic.

" Actually, I know you would be busy, but I just wanted to talk to Drew." May said a little shy upon seeing the change of expression on Mrs. Hayden's face. Mrs. Hayden sighed and looked outside.

" Well, I am sorry, he has been gone all day, he put the box upstairs and didn't come down." A tear came to her eye as she continued to tell the story. " I went up to check on him after a few hours and he wasn't there. He obviously jumped out of his window. I have been calling around for a while now, actually I just got off the phone with Mrs. Ketchum. It seems like no one has seen him yet."

" No need to worry." Dawn said giving her a reassuring smile. If there was anything Dawn was good at, that was it. " We will find him." Drew's mom then hugged down and saw us off, wishing us good luck and a safe drive. " So where should we start?" Dawn asked as she looked at May. May knew him best but she still didn't have a clue to where he could be ... really.

" I guess the park." May said as she thought about all the times they met at the park. The girls pulled up at the huge park. Well it was huge compared to the ones that they were used to in Vermilion city. " Okay, I guess we should split up and call each other if we find him." The girls nodded and May headed right. Dawn left and Misty continued straight ahead. May paused as she heard a familiar voice humming. She walked a few steps closer and immediately recognised the song. It was " Sunshine" by the All American Rejects. May and Drew brought the CD just days before he left. May then peaked closer and saw the green haired boy tossing rocks into the near by lake. "Drew?"

" May?" The boy asked shocked as he stood up and turned to face her. " What are you doing here?" May ran and pressed herself fully against Drew's form, she felt so warm there, like she belonged.

" I was looking for you. I had to see you." Drew held her tenderly for a moment and stocked her hair and planted kisses gently down her neck. It soon began raining but neither of them stopped to acknowledged it. Drew then stopped abruptly as he pulled himself away from her.

" You really shouldn't be here." He said as he struggled out of her grip completely. Tears came down May's cheeks mixing with the rain, but Drew could tell the difference. " Don't you get it, I am trying not to hurt you." He then paced a few steps backwards. " Just leave, go home." With that he ran full speed from the park, running into Dawn and Misty in the process. They were about to talk until the saw May's body hugging a tree, they then ran to her and brought her into the car. The ride home was completely silent.

Hope you liked it! Three Cheers For This Year! REVIEW!!!!


	5. Don't Wanna See the Sun Anymore

Okay, again this is my next chapter… you guys tell me if you are still interested for me to continue okay?

" You made yourself a bed at the bottom

Of the blackest hole (Blackest Hole)

And you'll sleep till May

And you'll say that you don't wanna see the sun anymore…"

It had been a whole week since the last time May had seen Drew, she stumbled through all her classes. Everything seriously went by in a blur to her. That was until she woke up on Saturday, she was determined. She was determined to try and talk to Drew again. May quickly bounded down the stairs to get the house phone.

" Sweetie, you are up rather early." Her mom called gently from the kitchen.

" Yeah May, what's going on? Usually it takes at least two people to wake you up at all on the weekend." Max said laughing. May knew he was referring to Misty and Dawn, but still she didn't have time to wait for them, or listen to Max's stupid jokes either.

" Well, I figured I would call Drew." May said nonchalantly as she peered into the pot of grits her mom was fixing.

" I don't know May," Norman, May's father said setting down the morning paper. " I think it might be best if you left him alone for awhile. You know, after last time…" He trailed off when he saw May flinch.

" Well, he said he was trying to protect me right?" May said glaring at her family. She was so upset that they would try to keep her from calling her Drew. " Well, I will just tell him that I don't want to be protected." The entre family sighed as they watched May storm back up the stairs.

" Doesn't she know that you guys are just trying to help?" Max said taking his seat at the table beside his dad. Both parents ignored the questions and resumed what they were doing.

May dialed the numbers quickly and sat down on the edge of the bed.

" Hello." A tired voice answered on the other line.

" Hi Drew." May said a little flustered. " It's May."

" May?" Drew asked. He was obviously still groggy and wanted to sleep a little longer. " May, what time is it?" May looked over at the clocked and blushed. It was only seven thirty. She forgot to even check the time, now she realized that when her parents were saying early they meant it.

" I'm so sorry, I will talk to you later, 'Kay?" May said quickly.

" No May, wait!" Drew now seemed a lot more awake. " What's up?" then there was a short pause. " Is anything wrong?" May got a thrill from the hint of worry in his voice. She knew now that he had to still love her, there was no doubt about it in her mind.

" No, nothing." May paused. That was lame. She had called him, so now she needed to at least have something to talk about. " I just wanted to check on you. How was school this week?" She heard Drew groan.

" You woke me up to ask me about school?" Drew asked. She then heard a plop and figured Drew must have lain back down in his bed.

" Sorry, I didn't know how early it was." May said simply. She wasn't going to give up yet, she wanted him to talk.

" Didn't I buy you a clock last year?" Drew asked suspiciously. May blushed again. Drew had brought her a really nice, expensive clock for Christmas two years ago because she kept complaining to him how she couldn't wake up. May glanced over at the rose petaled clock sheepishly. " Oh, see, do you need me to come over there and set it for you." Drew said in a voice he would use while talking to a small child.

" Grrr…. I said I forgot." May yelled. She then began to control herself again when she heard chuckling on the other end. She forgot how much amusement he got from her anger. " Just answer my first question… or can you even remember it?" May said smugly hoping she caught him off guard.

" Why of course I remember May. Not everyone is as absent minded as you." Drew paused once again to hear May try to control her temper. " School sucks. Everyone hates me. And I can't wait until it's over. I can't wait till May." He said simply, in a voice as if everything was okay. May paused and let the words sink in.

" Why would everyone hate you?" May asked now feeling bad for him.

" How would I know?" Drew shot back. May could imagine him rolling his eyes through the phone.

" Hey… Drew?" May started. She had to know, she had to hear him say that he still loved her.

" May," Drew said cutting her off before she could even ask. " It has been nice talking to you and all, but I have to go back to sleep. Goodnight…" Drew said trailing off.

" Wait!" May squealed into the phone. She heard Drew groan on the other end, and knew he didn't hang up on her. " Umm… can you come set the clock for me?" May knew it was already set, but anything that would get him to come over would make her happy now.

" Have Misty set it, goodnight May." With that Drew did hang up. May held the phone to her ear and tried her hardest to hold back the tears.

" Happy Valentine's Day, Drew?" It came out as a whisper as the tears began to roll down her face yet again.

Okay, I hope you like this…. Um, yeah, tell me if you want me to continue. Remember to review.


	6. Long Enough To Explain

Okay, back to the next chapter in my story. You guys said you wanted it to continue, so here we go. By the way, sorry it is so sad. I will work on making my next Contestshipping story happy, okay? So not what I was supposed to be talking about. Okay, back to my story....

**" And no, oh**

**How could you do it**

**Oh, I**

**I never saw it coming**

**No, oh**

**I need an ending**

**So why can't you stay**

**Just long enough to explain?"**

"Come on May, cheer up." Dawn said while handing the girl a pint of ice cream. "No need to worry, right? You know he love you." Sometimes Dawn's optimistic attitude irritated May. Right now she needed someone to say Drew was a jerk, and she didn't need to worry about him. Yet, instead she had friends who tried to encourage her. Yeah sure everything was all right to them, when was the last time Paul or Ash threw one of these stunts? May sighed and rolled over on Dawn's bed. Misty watched from a distance while drumming on the wall.

"What do you think Misty?" May asked. She had just asked Dawn the same question, but she didn't like her answer... plus it never hurts to get a second opinion.

"I think there is more to this then meets the eye." Misty said finally pushing herself off the wall and into full view. She smiled brightly at May. "He is acting like an immature, insensitive jerk." She paused, and a serious expression then washed over her features. "Yet, Dawn is right, he definitely loves you. I say we find out why we moved. Maybe if we understand the situation we can correct the problem." May had to smile, this was the most promising thing all week, and it was only Sunday.

"That's perfect Misty." May said leaping off the bed and hugging her tightly. She just laughed at my enthusiasm, but didn't push me away, but she didn't hug back either. May turned and looked at Dawn. She was roughly dragging a brush the her already perfect silky blue strands of hair. She always did this when she was annoyed or left out. May walked over and threw her arms over Dawn's shoulders as well. "So, are you going to help me out?" Dawn looked at May as if she had grown two heads.

"Of course silly, what are friends for?" Again with the optimistic point of view. May smiled at Dawn. " I guess we should start interviewing people who knew him best.... I'll call Paul." She said hurriedly. She loved that boys so much, but when was she really going to admit it. May and Misty rolled their eyes.

"No offense Dawn, but he has never been very helpful." Misty said. She was actually doing her best not to offend the girl. Sad huh? Dawn dropped her phone. Yet quickly recovered and smiled at the two of us. "I will call Ash, he might be a little more willing to help." Dawn and May nodded and waited patiently as Misty called. After a few minutes of idle chat she put him on speaker phone.

"You wanna know what happened to Drew huh?" Ash asked slowly. It sounded as if he were either hiding something or trying very hard to remember. Knowing Ash the second one fit better. "Let's see, he had a lot of bruises the past few weeks before he left?" Ash paused as the girl's gasped. "I didn't really pay too much attention though. You should ask Paul. He talked to him a lot before he left." Dawn mentally cheered. Misty growled and took him off speaker phone and hung up. Poor Ash, he would have to deal with her later. Dawn eagerly picked up her phone and held down the nine button. The pushed the speaker phone button as the phone rang.

"Why is he on speed dial?" Misty asked walking closer to our youngest friend. "You two aren't even dating? You are even talking about thinking about dating." Misty giggled as Dawn blushed, yup she had it bad.

"Hello?" The gruff voice answered on the other side of the phone."Who is this, and what do you want?" May pulled together her courage and answered before Dawn could explode about not knowing who she was again.

"Why did Drew leave?" It was a straight forward, to the point question, but it was the first time Paul didn't respond right away.

"Cause' his family was moving and he couldn't live on his own." Paul said bluntly. Misty and May sighed. Yet Dawn wasn't so easily fooled.

"And?" Dawn asked eagerly. "What else, don't try to hide anything from me?" Paul grunted and then started talking again.

"Too make a long story short, Drew had to do what his parents told him... you know, to make them happy? Which included moving."

"What did his parents want him to do?" May asked now leaning towards the phone as if it weren't on speaker phone, as if it were a big secret.

"Well, they owe a little bit of money, and so they moved to make a few arrangements..." His voice trailed off but before anyone could speak he continued. "I guess you might as well know. The people the Hayden's owned money too, said the whole thing would be settled if he dated her daughter. Some obsessed fan girl." May gasped and tears came to her eyes, she quickly hung up the phone and turned on Dawn's web cam. Her mouth fell wide open as she opened a steam from a video on the computer. May's face turned red and she struggled to even gasp for breath. Misty and Dawn stood on both sides of her rather shocked themselves.

"Drew Hayden, I will kill you for hurting my friend." Misty screeched as she began to violently shake the screen. Dawn growled and stuck her tongue out at the image on the screen.

"Drew?!" May managed to choke out, it was either meant to be a question or completely out of shock. Drew's image drew closer to the screen until it automatically began to flicker off. "Just tell me why..." May trailed off in tears. Yet before his face disappeared, you could see the hurt in his eyes, pain that he couldn't even hide well enough for no one to see. Pain and absolute tourcher.

Okay, so that is it for now... ha ha. Another chapter. Tell me what you think... and **Review.** By the way, if you haven't read my story **Chicken Soup, you should read it.**


	7. Turn It Around

Okay, I am looking... this story doesn't have much time left, I am almost out of lyrics...lol. Aww...well. That just means I will have to start something new, but I need your help... take the poll on my page, and give me your opinion on what should happen next.

**"(Take your time, take my time)**

**Take these chances to turn it around**

**Just take these chances, we'll make it somehow**

**And take these chances to turn it around**

**Just turn it around..."**

**10 P.M. Friday Night**

**Mr. Perfect signed in.**

**Mr. Perfect: **Hey May, is that you?

**Maple_Syrup: **Drew!

Drew, what do you want? :(

**Mr. Perfect: **May, I am so sorry about yesterday.

**Maple_Syrup: **Sure you are.

**Mr. Perfect: **I am, just give me a chance to explain...everything.

**Maple_Syrup: **I don't want to hear it.

**Mr. Perfect : **Once chance....Please May?

... Oh come on, I am begging you.

**Maple_Syrup: **Fine... but you have to be here, Saturday at one, and no later.

**: **Like I am ever late. See you then May.

**Mr. Perfect signed out.**

Drew had been flustered all week. All week because of this moment, and this moment alone. He had been sitting here for an hour already... or was it two hours? It didn't matter, nothing had changed, he was just waiting. Waiting for someone to go somewhere, waiting for someone to answer the door, waiting for someone to see him. Like now.

"Alright mom, bye." Max said as he shut the door behind him. "Whaa..." Max gasped as he noticed the emerald haired teen on the porch swing. He then felt dumb when he noticed who it was he quickly pushed the glasses up on his nose and glared at Drew. "What are you doing here?" The boy asked coldly.

"Hey, Max." Drew tried to say as friendly as possible, he remembered the time when the boy actually liked him. It was evident by the glare that things had changed. Max continued to glare at Drew without responding to his attempt at a greeting. "So is May home?" Drew asked fidgeting a little under the glare. Max childishly turned his back at the boy and scoffed.

"Why would you care." Max asked in a annoyed tone. Drew also became annoyed. He couldn't believe he was being treated like this.

"Because I need to see her." Drew said angrily, yet patiently. He kept reminding himself that he was just a little kid. "Please." He added on when he realized that Max was pretty much ignoring him.

"Why?" He asked turning to face Drew with an innocent look on his face. Before Drew could even blink, that innocent looked turned purely evil. "So you can try to break her heart and make her cry again? No thanks." Max retorted as he went inside of the house and slammed the door in Drew's face. Drew stood there dumbfounded. He didn't know if he should feel bad knowing he made May cry, or angry that Max was treating him like some form of the plague.

**45 Minutes Later**

Drew sat outside and it finally dawned on him... Max was not coming back outside. He sighed. Okay, part one of his plan was going to be hard to complete. He then thought about it quickly, there was a tal oak tree, which branches reached May's window. Drew ran to the side of the house and placed the rose in his mouth which he was planning on giving to May. Drew quickly began to climb the oak... unfortunately, he and trees didn't go well together so as quickly as possible took about twenty five minutes.

"Finally." Drew breathed out. He then drug himself across the branch and was careful not to fall off. He got to the window and knocked softly on it. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He then pretty much beat on the window and finally the curtains opened. "May!" Drew said excitedly.

"Nope. Go home." Drew glared through the window at Max who laughed and then locked the window and closed the curtains back. Drew climbed and slid back down the tree, cursing under his breath the entire time.

**1 Hour and 1/2 Later**

"Okay... I'm ready." Drew clarified to himself. He then paused and brushed off his shirt and jeans quickly. "I'm ready." He said once more and then he knocked on the front door and prayed that May's dad was busy at the gym.

"Go home Drew." Max said while opening the door and slamming it back in Drew's face. Drew blinked a few times and listened.

"Who was it honey?" May's mom asked.

"No one mom, just a bill collector." Max said sweetly. This infuriated Drew even more. He then began to scream and pound furiously on the door. It opened again.

"You!!!" Drew screamed pointing at the person that opened it.

"Drew?" May's mom asked surprised. Drew's eyes opened embarrassingly as he looked up at May's mom.

"?" Drew said the two stood there looking at each other for a few minutes. Max's laughter finally brought Drew back to reality. ", may I speak to May?" He asked courteously.

"Sorry Drew, but she left around two thirty or so." She said watching the boy sympathetically. Drew thought back. He got here at twelve thirty. Sat there until one. Talked to Max at one. Waited about an hour. Climbed the tree ... that is where he was, he was climbing the stupid tree.

"Thanks, ." He sighed as he turned to walk back to the bus stop. "Can you ask her to call me when she gets home?" Drew asked as he continued down the path.

" Okay. I will remember to do that. Bye Drew." said as she waved.

"Yeah bye." Drew muttered.

**Meanwhile**

"I can't believe that he didn't show up." Dawn said sighing and handing May a pint of ice cream.

"Yeah..." May answered glumly. "I was hoping we could turn this around."

Okay, lol. Today I felt more difficult. Hopefully you will find it semi funny. Anyway, **REVIEW AND ANSWER MY POLL ON MY PAGE!!!!**


	8. I Never Saw It Coming

Okay, almost done loves... I only have a little bit left so I hope you have enjoyed it so far... by the way, if you get the chance, answer my poll, kay'? Anyway, sorry in advance because this chapter is going to take up a lot of lyrics because I really don't want to repeat the line as many times as Paramore...lol. Alright, chapter 8 ...

**"No**

**How could you do it**

**Oh, I **

**I never saw it coming**

**No, oh**

**How could you do it**

**Oh, I**

**I never saw it coming**

**No, oh**

**How could you do it**

**Oh, I **

**I never saw it coming..."**

May got home and lay on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed; she still couldn't believe that he just decided not to come and didn't call or anything. A few tears streamed down her face. Maybe he forgot about her, maybe he was actually moving on. More tears now flown freely down her cheeks. He remembered seeing the girl kissing Drew on the web cam; her Drew. She couldn't hold it back any longer, she began to sob violently. She finally went to sleep with her pillow covering her face.

"May," Max called as he shook his sister awake. "May, mom says it is time for dinner." May's eyes opened slowly. She thought back as hard as she could, but didn't remember falling asleep. She looked at Max who was staring back at her, almost sad.

"What's wrong Max?" May asked as she stretched and faced her brother once more. "You look sad, or annoyed about something." May watched Max's expression as she eased herself out of the bed. "Not sad, guilty!!!" She said pulling her brother up to her by his shirt. "What did you do?" Max fidgeted.

"Okay, May," Max started while staring down at the floor. "What would you do if you got involved in something you shouldn't have and hurt someone's feelings accidentally?" May let go her her brother and thought about it.

"Well, if it was an accident, you should say you were sorry to everyone that was involved and try your best to fix it, and make it right again." May smiled at her brother pleased with her answer.

"Alright, but what if you get in trouble, and have both parties hate you?" Max said while pushing his two index fingers together. "Or what if you tried to fix things and the person gets hurt worse than when you hurt he/she the first time?" May sighed. Max's questions were giving her a headache.

"Max, I have to say, I don't know if I can hep you on this one." May said frowning slightly. Max opened his mouth feeling impressed to confess his actions from the day before. "Sorry Max, this conversation is going to have to continue after dinner." Max sighed as May raced down the stairs to her food.

**2 Hours Later**

Max stood outside of May's door too nervous to knock. Too nervous too confront his sister. He knew that she wanted to see Drew yesterday, he watched her get all dressed up and everything. He sighed once more, why did he do it. He finally brought himself to the door, but right before he could knock May's cell phone rang. Max's heart rate sped as he leaned to the crack of the door and listened.

"What could you possibly want Drew?" He heard May say into the phone rudely. There was a few moments of silence.

"Why would I care if you were moving back... it's not like you cared about my feelings." Again silence.

"What do you mean you came over?" May sounded surprised. Max mentally cursed himself for not going to tell he like he should have a long time ago. "Sure you came over, and you are saying Max kept you away from me? Yeah Drew, a 17 year old boy scared of a 13 year old middle school-er." She scoffed. More silence.

"You know Drew, if you were going to lie, you could make up something good." Max listened. She heard May's voice straining she was definitely trying to hold back tears. "You know what, don't bother, I don't want to hear it or see you anymore." With that May hung up the phone and began to cry into her pillow. Max knocked on the door nicely.

"I'm fine?" May said bravely thinking it was her mom coming to comfort her.

"Please May," Max said sympathetically. "I need to talk to you, I need to tell you the truth. Max heard May blow her nose on the pillow and heard a mumble that sounded like 'come in'. Max entered the room and sat on the bed beside May. " Drew came by yesterday." Max said while staring at his shoes again. May gasped and turned to face her brother. Her face was full of shock and her eyes were red from her tears.

"You mean he came?" May asked in a small voice. More tears escaped from May's eyes as she cried even harder into her pillow.

"May, I'm so sorry..." Mac trailed off when he saw her point to the door. She wanted him out; she didn't want to talk to him anymore. Max left...he couldn't blame her.


	9. I Need an Ending

Okay, after this there is only one more chapter. I love this song and this story. Unfortunately, it is definitely almost over. Anyway thanks reviewers and readers…

* * *

"**No, oh**

**I need an ending**

**So why can't you stay**

**Just long enough to explain…" **

May continued to sulk the entire week. School was horrible, life was horrible; what was worse: she took it all out on her friends. Dawn and Misty were being so nice and understanding, but she couldn't help it. She missed Drew.

"Hey May?" May looked up. She shut her diary and pulled herself out of bed towards the door. "May?" The voice questioned impatiently once more. May groaned. They knew she was in here, everyone knew she was in here. She slung open the door and glared at her brother.

"Max," She answered. Her brother stood at the arch of her door smiling widely. He then handed her a sheet of paper.

"I found this on the porch swing a minute ago," He answered. He handed her a folded up white square of printer paper. May snatched it, she couldn't help it. She was still mad at him. She glanced over it but he started talking before she could finish. "I think you should meet him… you only have a few minutes to get ready."

"Max, if it was for me, you shouldn't have read it!" May yelled.

"Sorry, I was curious." He said while starring down at the floor. "Well, I still think you should go. Drew does say to meet him in exactly an hour," May rolled her eyes and slammed the door. She waited as her brother walked away muttering something along the lines of "ungrateful". As soon as she was gone, she began to get dressed. She put on her regular capris with a blue shirt. She curled her, now shoulder -length hair, and decided to leave it down. She looked herself over in the mirror. She looked perfect, or at least as close as she would get. She glanced over at the clock. She had fifteen minutes left. She took a deep breath before she got ready to leave. She glanced over the note on more time. The last few words stuck in her head.

_**Please May.**_

_**You really should meet me at the park,**_

_**I know I haven't**_

_**Really made too much since; but meet me.**_

_**Just give me enough time to explain…**_

With that May casted the note to the side and proceeded to the door. She would meet Drew, and she would give him time. She just hoped that in the end she could forgive him; and they could move on… together.

* * *

Alright, I know… rather short. Sorry, I have to make the finale long. Anyway. Review… the more reviews the better the next chapter. I love all of you. Bye Bye.


	10. You Can Take Your Time

Okay, this is the last chapter! I hope you have enjoyed everything that we have gone through in this story… and I hope all of you who read this will continue to read my other current and future stories. Anyway, I love you guys, and this is the tenth and final chapter of 'When It Rains'!

"**You can take your time,**

**Take my time."**

* * *

May walked into the park, she looked left and right but saw no sign of Drew. She exhaled slowly; she had to keep herself together. She had thought about turning around five times now—this made six. She began to hum a tune to calm herself down; it was the song "Super Girl" by Krystal. She had walked around the park once and she still didn't see Drew; she sighed. She sat down on the park bench by the lake. She knew Drew; he would be there… eventually.

A few minutes pasted and still no Drew. May had now moved to the grass in front of the lake. She was lying there starring up at the sky admiring the clouds. She was fiddling with a piece of a cattail as she watched all the animals trail by. The atmosphere was very calming; you could hear the sound of the water from the lake, birds chirping and children's laughter. It smelled like the fresh growing spring time flowers, and the sky was perfectly clear and beautiful. May put the piece of cattail to her lips and began to use it as a grass whistle; the tune of the song Oracion whispered through the wind, and once she was finished playing she closed her eyes.

* * *

May woke up and stretched; her eyes blinked open as she used the hem of her shirt to wipe her eyes.

"You look so cute when you're sleeping," Drew cooed. May jolted upright into a sitting position and looked around. She tilted her head to the side when she noticed Drew's body lying right beside hers. "Sorry." He mumbled. May whipped her eyes once more and cleared her throat.

"How long have you been there? What time is it?" She questioned. She mentally swooned as his emerald eyes bore into her sapphire ones. He sat up and sighed.

"I have been laying here for about thirty minutes; you were sleeping so peacefully that I couldn't wake you," he paused. He lifted his arm toward his face and examined his watch. "Oh, it is: '12:15' now." Drew answered. He looked at May. May busily added the hours in her head.

"I have been out here for forty-five minutes then, huh?" May asked. Drew shrugged and stood up brushing off his pants. He then held out his hand to May. "Where are we going?" May asked. She took his hand none the less and he lifted her up off the ground.

"I thought a walk might be nice, and I want to apologize for being late," Drew said. He began to walk and May followed suit. "So, I promised to explain, I guess I need to start…" he trailed off. They walked in silence for a few more moments until they got to an ice cream stand. "What would you like, May, my treat?" Drew asked. May eyed the delicious flavors and the ice cream man just smiled at her.

"Choose whatever you like. I can stack them if you want," he said. Drew groaned; of course he would, anything for money. May ended up getting a triple cone with chocolate, vanilla and moose tracks. Drew had gone for a simple pistachio.

"You know, Mouse Tracks is the same as chocolate right," Drew asked. They left the stand and began walking again. May shook her head and Drew laughed. "Okay, well let's see, you know how my family is pretty wealthy and everything right? Well, that is because we inherited money from my great grandfather years ago. Well anyway, he promised this girl that worked for him or whatever that he would make sure that her great granddaughter would have money. It was after some recession or something," Drew paused. May just nodded. She was paying attention; in fact she was very intrigued. Drew nodded and continued to proceed with the story. "So anyway, he left a letter for my dad saying that if he were ever to have a son, he would marry her. Since my great grandfather was well respected they tried to carry out the whole… idea,"

"So wait, let me get this straight. You are supposed to marry some girl that you don't know because of your great grandfather?" May asked. She looked completely stunned; it was a really stupid concept to her. Drew just nodded and slowed the pace.

"So yeah, we moved so I could go and meet her. Her family was completely excited and started buying the stuff for the wedding and everything. When I first walked into the door they were taking my measurements," Drew grimaced. May giggled slightly; she was still nervous. "Anyway, so she tried to kiss me; and it just so happens it was the same time you were on the webcam and…" Drew sighed.

"It's okay Drew," May said patting him on the back. "Why didn't you just tell me?" May asked. She sighed when he looked away. Of course he would run from his feeling again. "So, when is the wedding; I'll come. I will bring Dawn and Misty too," Drew looked at her as if she were crazy. "What?" May questioned.

"I left. I told my mom and dad that I couldn't go through with it, because… I love someone else," Drew answered truthfully. May's mouth dropped opened as she pointed to herself. Drew nodded and pulled a small box out of his pocket. "I know that we aren't old enough for any kind of serious commitment, but I want you to have this." He took out a beautiful silver ring. It was very basic but still lovely. May felt tears roll down her cheek. "It's a promise ring," Drew said. He slipped the silver band on to her ring finger and held her hands in his. "This is my promise to never leave, or avoid you again. I want to be more open May, and I think I can. Well, I will try for you." May's mouth flopped open but no words came out. The next thing she knew, Drew's lips had found hers. At that moment, they shared the most sentimental kiss of their relationships.

…May was just so glad that they got this far. He could his time, and he could take her time.

* * *

Okay, be honest. What do you think? I want everyone to tell me whether you like this ending or not? Anyway, now that this is over I will have to move on to other stories. Please move on with me, and answer the new poll on my page! Anyway, I want everyone to give me their thoughts on this story, truthfully please.


End file.
